biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil: Behind the Mask
A full classic recreation of the lightgun shooter Resident Evil: Survivor made by Gemini and SonicBlue. FAQ What is it? This project is a fan reimagination of Biohazard Gun Survivor. The title comes from the prototype Gun Survivor, which was named "Behind the Mask" at some point during development. What is different from the original? Almost everything, but it keeps strong connections to Gun Survivor. 3D environments are replaced with pre-rendered backgrounds and the game should play similarly to Resident Evil 1-2-3. We are retooling some of the locations so that they make more sense (a few were simply awkward, like the church main entrance placed in a random alley instead of a main street). Expect to see some changes like in the Resident Evil remake for the Gamecube since we're even lifting background style right from there and REØ. TL;DR: take all the good things from Gun Survivor, drop the crap, give it a more survival flavor. Is Behind the Mask a mod project? It's not a mod. The engine is being created completely from scratch, possibly on multiple platforms. At the moment this is a PlayStation exclusive, but there may be PC and PSP versions coming when I start coding in an abstraction layer and hardware helpers (OpenGL should do it for rendering and simultaniously take care of both platforms). Why recode the engine from scratch when you can mod Resident Evil 1-2-3 Sourcenext Pregunta Turbo Edition? Because it'd be awkward, limiting, and simply doesn't cut it for us. Create an engine and you're the master of your own code, just to state out the best pro I can think of right now. Plus it can all be expanded easily to include features from later engines, which the original almost lacked along with any form of QA check. How long has this been coded for? I started creating the project folders on march 29, so it's 4 weeks. The code is still missing some major components such as a full AI for enemies, but it's taking shape decently and quite steadily (i.e. Zonbi-chan is capable of many actions, including chasing the player non stop). Most rendering tasks are implemented and the engine can move around 3500 polygons with no sweat. Currently we can have about 8 active zombies + Ark in a camera before it starts lagging a bit (the max amount of zombies is really 8, but the number can increase if you add respawn to the equation). Who's currently on the team? Me, as coder of the original engine fueling this (Squeeze Bomb) and occasionally as modeler for low-poly assets, SonicBlue who takes care of all the background renders and menu layouts, and a friend of mine who's modeling other low-poly assets for real time rendering. Screenshots More coming soon, still working on background renders and the status screen. Want to join the project? We're currently looking for: *3D-lowpoly and texture artists for in-game graphics. We could use Resident Evil 2 models all the way, like Gun Survivor did, but implementing brand new assets along the way may be better in the end and more interesting to experience, not to mention the finished production would have a less strong "déja-vù effect". *People good at drawing, either on paper or straight away digitally. Being able to colorize your work is a big plus. We need someone who can redo the main artworks for the whole cast or to create different types of zombies. *Music composers experienced with sequenced spreadsheets and samples (i.e. Kontakt), and who don't use that train wreck called FL Studio. Again, we could use the original soundtrack pretty much entirely, but it's not exactly what you'd want in a survival horror. *English translators and editors. Redoing the original translation is a must-have, the number of errors and inconsistency is a bit too much for today's standard. *English voice actors with good recording gear. Pretty much nobody seems to like the original voice acting, which usually ranks even lower than Resident Evil 1's. If you have a sample to show us, make sure to send it either here or in private form. Please do not propose "random person X has this fab channel, you should contact them" unless you're that person, and please, please, please: NO IMPRESSIONISTS. Room Transition Test https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6fUjedfFGo Chrome Models Test https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqgvP18mz6I Stealth Test Hazardous Battle Mode A new battle mode will be used as a showcase on the engine source. So this mean won't be a true Behind The Mask demo but a glance of whats to come. This will be an open demo release in the future. *You be given 5 playable characters: Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca, and Wesker. Each character comes with specific gear. *You select a stage with a specific objective, so far all based on RE1. *You gain points as you kill enemies and get an end-stage bonus depending on time and health. Point earn rate is influenced also by difficulty (half for easy, regular for normal, 1.5 for hard, double for survival). *Gained points can be used to buy new equipment and items for your characters. *New stages will be unlocked under certain conditions. *You can set up a few options before starting a mission (example: some enemies capable of one-kill hits). These models were ported over from Resident Evil Deadly Silence on the Nintendo DS. These will used for the mode. Trivias *Boot sequence implemented; works more or less like on RE1-2-3 with a disclaimer, video logo of CAPCOM (MDEC playback seems to be working fine in both 15 and 24 bit modes, vertical alignment is also available), and the Loboto 3 logo as a picture (with caching of data hidden between the transition). It doesn't show up again when you soft reset the game, sends you instead straight away to the title screen. *Added optimized code to manage and display masks, but I still need to create data to feed it in order to test sprite procedures. *Added more code to manage BGM playback and decrescendo. Still needs a few tweaks so that I don't need to kill voice envelope to avoid sound clipping. *DEBUG Fixed the memory viewer module to actually show real stats of allocation, since now room loading has most of the required data implemented. *Fixed a few bugs with the collision engine, but there are still a few quirks, specifically with intersections. *Fixed the ghost effect on camera change (it was visible in Tech Demo No.2 video). *Footstep sounds are there as well as some new code to switch sound tracks with no reverb messing around. *Ark Thompson's model is a modified version of the Biohazard Gun Survivor original model. *Being made for the Playstation One. PSP and PC ports could happen at some point. *Completely rewritten CD-Rom core capable of loading data much faster with support for compression, encryption/integrity check, and straight-out SPU upload support; *Preliminary room transition support with doors (you get a bonus for imagination here), debug jump, and initialization from an overlay to bloat ram less; *Rewritten music module with fade+decrescendo fixed for good; *Other minor fixes to stage and sound modules. *The weapon dynamic light is done and working. *Vector-object collision added. Entity-object to go and the collision module is done. *Clip bounce code added, along with a function to detect vector-hitbox collisions. Gallery ArkRenderBTM.png|Ark Thompson BnZglarge.png|Warning Screen! Bnge.png|Classic Capcom Intro. Blarge.png|Data Menu Stuff. 0b.png|Moving Around. Bn4FZG09.png ARK534d5.png|Ark Raids Biohazard One! ArkInBio1c21.png ArkInRE1.png BoKcqD4CAAAzXeg.png zps906d8755.png|Could Be My Friend Leon's Blood! sscomparison_zps6b5877a3.png bindvincent2z.png|Vincent Goldman. bindvincent1.png LightingEffect.png|Bunch of Numbers. MenuBehind.png|Debug Menu chrissaturn_zps.png|Sega Saturn exclusive outfit mesh for Chris Redfield ticks_saturn.png ticktextured_sega.png|One of Jill's Ex. EventBTM.png|Event Triggers. BTMMessage.png|This Is Very Legit. SubTextBTM.png|The Text Sub-Engine. 1402843803187714-sxRnYnWd_zps73111844.jpg|Playing On A Real TV! 1402843815975308-JN3LIcEU_zpsd72ff9ad.jpg|SD TV Sets. socialbanner_zpsae83fe00.png|Banner. luANF2D.jpg|SonicBlue Background. Bn8hq6mIAAAWtM-.png large.png|SonicBlue. jitterbug_zpse4a46eaf.png|SonicBlue. jitterbuzz_zps0add8777.png|Still a work in progress in terms of detail/material MAINPSX_05072014_041417_0162_zps13ce0e4d.png|Chrome Effect. Ark Model. MAINPSX_05072014_041841_0234_zpsccb05d45.png|Albert Wesker. MAINPSX_05072014_043241_0190_zpsf4391a0b.png|Leon. MAINPSX_1107201.png Bsgh2NjIUAETKUM.png Bsgh10yIcAAG0cO.png|3D Static Items. MAINPSX_11072014_1741287.png MAINPSX_11072014_17.png Bsgh1c1IIAAXY4z.png|Pool Shark. BsyFEtBCUAAvcz1.png|Battle Mode. Bs60u0CCAAAq-GU.png Bs60ua5CQAAMt-7.png Bs60vMfCYAA4JvT.png|Top Notch. FileOneBattle.png|Select Your Profile. Bul2wMzCQAEd3YE.png|Character Limit. MAINPSX_Chris-Battle-Stats.png MAINPSX_02092014_174500_0306_zps06573f93.png MAINPSX_02092014_185708_0516_zps63ba2c24.png MAINPSX_02092014_152940_0959_zp.png ArkBTM201444.png WeskerBattle.png|Battle Mode. MAINPSX_05092014_151105_0187_zpsb4cc4a9e.png Bw2MN_GIUAAzzvp.png Bw8dqzUCMAAp-Pl.png MAINPSX_07092014_170944_0672_zps192abf9b.png MAINPSX_07092014_185445_0131_zpsc8fca047.png MAINPSX_07092014_181808_0930_zps1d4de99b.png Links *https://twitter.com/REBehindtheMask *https://www.facebook.com/gsbehindthemask *http://www.the-horror.com/forums/showthread.php?10508-Resident-Evil-Behind-the-Mask/page26 *https://www.youtube.com/user/geminimewtwo Category:PlayStation One Category:Remake Category:Resident Evil Survivor